In hearing aids and other devices the impact or shock protection may be provided between the capsule in which the speaker mechanism is placed and a cabinet which is provided around the speaker capsule. In order to save space in the mentioned devices the gap between the speaker capsule and the interior wall of the speaker cabinet should be minimized, however it is also in this gap that a possible shock protection measure can best be applied. It is the object of the invention to provide an enhanced shock protection of speaker such as in a hearing aid or similar device.